


I Came in a Rat

by Longanimals



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Hair-pulling, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Standing Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You meet Freya Crescent, one of the saviors of Gaia, in some bar in Lindblum. She's been tasked with repopulating the Kingdom of Burmecia, but she's still mourning the loss of her dear love, Fratley, not to mention that Burmecian males are hard to come by in the first place. That's where you come in and over to give her the good old human touch. Commissioned by anonymous. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Freya Crescent/Reader
Kudos: 11





	I Came in a Rat

You sit at a bar in Lindblum drinking a mug of whiskey. A single look around and you see common folk of all shapes and sizes, dancing and laughing and pleasantly drunk. Ever since Queen Garnet ascended to the throne, the mood around the kingdom has shifted from wary to jubilant, and everyone could tell that Lindblum is going to enter a new age of growth and peace.

There is one figure that sticks out to you, however. A slender Burmecian woman wearing a long red coat silently downs a rather large tankard of mead and promptly orders another, the blank look on her snout not changing. Curious as to why she looks so somber in a room filled with joy, you take a seat next to her.

“Hello there, miss,” you say as suavely as you can muster.

“Greetings,” she replies, monotone.

“Why do you look so down? You should be celebrating!”

She shoots you a venom-filled look over her muzzle. “I have nothing to celebrate.”

Now that you’re up close and personal, you can get a better look at her. A three-tipped spear is sheathed on her back and the Burmecian coat of arms decorates her torso as well as a pale blue cravat. You swear that you’ve seen this woman somewhere before, probably on some newspaper…

“Hey, you’re Freya Crescent!”

The mouse girl sighs and forces a smile. “Indeed I am. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“What do you mean you have nothing to celebrate? You saved the kingdom, no, the world!”

“That was strictly business. I have more...personal problems at hand,” she explains vaguely. The bartender sets a mug down in front of her and she takes a sip.

“Like what?”

She glances at you, side-eyed. “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you? And just why should I tell you, a total stranger, about my personal life?”

“Maybe I can help you.”

The dragoon snickers. “You know what? Maybe you can. I’ll humor you just this once.” She swivels 90 degrees in her seat, now facing you. “I travelled to the ends of the world searching for my love. Alas, I found him, but he had,” she swallows and shivers. “Forgotten me. Heartbreak doesn’t even begin to describe how I felt.”

“Oh my God, that’s terrible…” you say compassionately.

“It gets worse. I received a letter from the King of Burmecia telling me that now that the kingdom’s at peace, it’s my duty as a Burmecian woman and a knight to...repopulate our country. Finding Burmecian males is hard enough to begin with, and none of them even come close to being as loving as my dear Fratley…” her voice cracks as tears well up in her eyes. “And if I don’t get pregnant soon, I will have failed in my duties to my people…” Freya’s head is in her hands, her mouse-like snout poking out from the space in between her “thumbs”.

“Did the King say if the baby has to be 100% Burmecian?”

Freya spreads two fingers, exposing one of her shimmering green eyes. “Just what are you implying, human?”

“I’m not saying that I’ll be as good as your ex-boyfriend, but maybe I can at least help you with your other problem. You know, without being too rough.” You try your best to keep a straight face and not blush as your heart pounds against your ribcage.

She removes her hands from her face, tilts her head and hides her snout inside of her jacket, the white fur reddening slightly. “I...Well...The king would...But…” she stammers, trying to make an effective argument before finally giving up.

“Look, don’t get me wrong. I may seem modest on the outside, but I’m still a woman.” She chuckles darkly. “These Burmecian heat cycles are no joke. I have desires too, and my body is screaming at me to relieve them, but I’ve managed to resist. Every 4 months for the past 5 years, I’ve waited for my dear Fratley so we could consummate our love. But now he’s gone, and the ache in my loins is almost as strong as the ache in my heart.” The dragoon finishes off her drink and slams the empty mug down.

“I can’t even imagine what that would be like,” you say in awe of her willpower. Suddenly, she locks eyes with you. Unlike before, they’re not filled with malice, but lust and curiosity.

“You seem to have taken a liking to me,” she says flatly. Her tone of voice does not match the look in her eyes in the slightest. “Tell me why you’re really here.”

You swallow. It’s time to go all in.

“I approached because I thought you were beautiful. I stayed for the story, and now I want to help you fulfill your duty to the King.”

She closes her eyes and holds back a shiver. In that brief second, you can see all of the sexual fantasies swimming around her head. She opens them and nods.

“Fine. I’m convinced. Follow me.”

The dragon knight stands up, leaving a handful of gil on the counter to pay off her tab. She walks away, weaving through the crowd. When she gets to the door, she stops and turns her head towards you. You take the hint and hurry in her footsteps.

* * *

She leads you to Lindblum Castle. You’ve never seen the inside of it, and the architecture is just as breathtaking as the warrior women guarding it. Once they reach their destination, they’re stopped by two guards crossing their spears.

“Halt! Who goes there?!” one of them shouts.

“Freya Crescent.” She glances towards you. “And guest.”

They lower their weapons and let you pass, eyeing you up suspiciously. You stare down at the floor, stealing a peek at their muscular thighs as you follow Freya inside the room.

Inside is an ornately decorated bedroom. The floor is made of the finest marble you’ve ever seen and the craftsmanship on the wooden dressers is exquisite. In the center is a king-sized four-poster bed with scarlet silk sheets. If these were the knights’ digs, you’d kill to see where the Queen slept!

“I keep telling them that they went too far. All I need is a roof over my head.” A slight smile tugs at her snout. “The bed is nice, though.”

She takes off her hat and places it on the polished top of one of her dressers. Short round ears wiggle with freedom, sprouting out of her snow white hair. The skin on her face blushes, backlighting her fur in an interesting way.

“So…” she starts, but is unable to find the words.

“So,” you finish with a tone of confidence.

You lean forward and plant a kiss on the Burmecian’s nose. The red tint on her fur grows deeper, but she remains otherwise still. Looks like you’re going to have to make her come out of her shell. You kiss her again, this time right on the tip of her snout. Tiny fangs expose themselves as she bites down on her lower lip. You stare deep into her eyes, but she’s looking away in embarrassment. You grab the sides of her head and gently caress her ivory hair, not pulling away from her mouth. Finally, you get a positive reaction. The dragoon wraps her arms around your torso, her claws cutely poking your back. Her emerald irises meet your gaze, and it takes all of your willpower to resist just lovingly staring at them. Freya opens her mouth, properly accepting your kiss with vigor. Your lips lock and the furry texture of her snout tickles the inside of your mouth. Planning to ride this burst of confidence as long as you can, you boldly stick your tongue inside of her mouth and drag it along her front teeth. A muffled moan rises from her throat and catches inside your mouth. You twirl your tongue around hers in a lewd dance. The dragoon’s tongue is almost poetically similar to the owner’s body; slender and agile yet powerful all the same.

Freya pulls her mouth away, breathing heavily with anticipation. She unsheathes her spear and houses it in a rack on the wall before quickly undoing the complicated set of buckles and zippers that keep her outfit on. While she’s preoccupied, you casually remove your shirt and pants, not even bothering to hide the bulge in your underwear. Despite how aroused she is, Freya still takes the time to neatly hang up her coat. It makes you feel a little bad about just bunching your clothes up on the floor, but not bad enough to actually do anything about it. Her midriff is exposed, revealing her rather impressive furry six-pack. A silken strapless bra still covers her breasts, however, and a pair of orange shorts hides her true bounty. She reaches behind her to undo the clasp on her bra, but can’t quite make it. She struggles silently, too proud to ask for help with such a trivial matter, but you help her nonetheless. The bra falls to the floor, displaying her naked breasts. They’re a good size, C-cups by your estimation, and the fact that she looked flat-chested when you first met her is a testament to how thick her jacket is. You reach out to grab them, but she interrupts.

“W-Wait...Let’s sit down before we start,” the warrior says shakily. Having no objections, you take a seat on the royal bed, cross-legged. She follows suit, averting her gaze from your cock, which is now at full mast.

You hover your hands over her breasts and ask “May I?” She nods. Your fingers sink into her flesh, swallowed by a sea of furry warmth. Both of her bright pink nipples are completely erect with a desire to breed. You knead the flesh, teasing every inch of skin except her nipples. Freya’s mouth begins to quiver. Her arms are stiff at her sides, using all of her strength to keep her body up. It’s obvious that she’s holding back from moaning, probably in an attempt to preserve her pride. Wondering how far you can push her, you lower your face down into her breast, encasing her nipple in your mouth. You start to suck, teasing the nipple with your tongue while your lips give her areola a hickey. Your vision is obscured by silver rat fur as the warmth radiating off of her breast permeates your skin. One hand continues fondling her unoccupied breast while you move the other down to her taut tummy. You trace the outline of her six pack, clearly defined through her fur. Your erection throbs with desire when you consider the pure strength hidden inside this dragoon’s wiry figure. After just a few more seconds of teasing, her guard breaks and a moan escapes from her lips. You shift your gaze up towards her face and see her biting her lip with her eyes squeezed shut.

“D-Dammit…” she whispers. Figuring you’ve won this round, you pull off of her breasts and discard your underwear. Your cock flops out, fully erect and demanding the knight’s attention. Freya’s managed to avoid looking at it up to this point, but now her eyes are glued to your dick. Mind hazy with lust, she extends a clawed hand towards your shaft, but you smack it away.

“Ah, ah, ah. I showed you mine, now you show me yours,” you command smugly.

The Burmecian snarls but complies, slipping her shorts down her legs and over her clawed feet. She looks to you for approval, and you gesture to keep going. She hooks her thumbs in the sides of her silken black panties and discards them on top of her matching bra. Her pussy looks beautiful, with the vulva being just a few shades lighter than the silver fur surrounding it.

“There? Happy?” she spits.

“Very. Now, jerk me off.”

“Tch, don’t think I’ve forgotten about why I brought you here in the first place,” she threatens.

“Oh I haven’t. I’m just savoring every moment until I get to fill you with my baby.”

She bites her lip, stifling another shudder. You’re gradually wearing down her pride, you can feel it. She wraps her left hand over your cock and starts to stroke. The rigid claws scratch gently along the underside of your shaft as her short fur moves back and forth. Every time she touches your tip, her fur tickles the sensitive area in all the right ways, sending jolts of pleasure throughout your body.

You snake one of your hands down to her pussy and trace a finger along the lips. Her face tenses up as you draw circles around the Burmecian’s cunt, even more so in the split second that you glide past her clit. After a few revolutions, you plunge two fingers inside, and she can’t help but let out a moan. Her chastity has officially been broken. Freya smiles and laughs a little, proud of her ability to avoid temptation for sex and even masturbation for all these years.

“Human...I’m...I’m cumming…” she moans softly. But you pull your fingers out just in the nick of time. Her pussy convulses and her body writhes as the dragoon’s smile fades.

“W-What do you think you’re doing? Keep going!” she demands needily.

“You can’t cum until I do,” you explain bluntly.

“Haa~After all this time...You have the nerve to deny me this pleasure...You’re a sick bastard…” she husks breathily.

“I’m a sick bastard that’s going to get you pregnant with the first half-human half-Burmecian in the world.”

Her expression contorts into one of anger as she increases the pace of her handjob. You go back to teasing her vulva, occasionally slipping a finger in and circling it once around her walls before pulling out. Whenever you sense her getting particularly close to orgasm, you stop touching completely and pull the finger up to your face, smelling and tasting the dragoon’s pussy juice.

You’re only human, however, and Freya’s Burmecian anatomy gives her naturally killer handjob skills. “I’m gonna cum,” you warn. She employs a new technique of tickling your balls with her claws, pushing you over the edge in a unique way. You grunt and explode all over Freya’s breasts, darkening the fur.

“Chivalry truly is dead,” she sighs under her breath and pulls her hand away. “Can I cum now?” she asks impatiently.

“Yes. Face the wall and stick your ass out,” you order. Her ears drooping, she obeys. The dragoon supports her body weight with her hands flat against the wall and spreads her legs, exposing her pussy and cute winking asshole. Her tail flicks around restlessly, swaying the attached ribbon around.

You position yourself behind her and place your hands on her hips in a firm grip. From behind, you get to truly appreciate Freya’s athletic figure. Her back muscles are toned, indicative of somebody who’s spent hours training, but her frame is rather lithe given her strength. Her hips are sturdy yet narrow, her ass firm but still carrying just enough cake to jiggle when smacked. You slide your cock in between her asscheeks. She doesn’t have the biggest ass you’ve ever felt, but what she lacks in size she more than makes up for in muscle. She turns her face towards you and smirks, reassigning her hands from the wall to spreading her ass. Her butt muscles squeeze your dick tightly enough that you could mistake it for a furry pussy, and your tip stops at around the base of her tail.

As much as you’d love to get a world-class assjob from a Burmecian Dragon Knight, you were summoned here for other business. You reluctantly pull your cock out of the snug embrace of her butt and tease it against the entrance to her pussy. Freya faces the wall and goes back to supporting her body with her hands, undoubtedly preparing for what’s about to come. Not wasting any more time, you breach into her cunt, forcing a sharp groan from her as you do.You start out slow, basking in the feeling of her walls squeezing your dick. Fuck, this is even tighter than her asscheeks! You’re not even sure if she lost her virginity yet, or maybe it’s just been so long since it’s been used that it just feels that way?

You thrust steadily, not wanting to hurt your lover or your cock. Your teasing beforehand is having some pretty noticeable effects now, as it seems like the dragoon is already on the verge of cumming. Usually you would bottom out inside of a woman when you felt like she was going to cum, but Freya’s so tight that you just don’t think that’s possible just yet. So, you get creative and grab her thin tail which, up until this point, has been snapping wildly in your face. Her back arches and she grinds her teeth as you gently pull on it.

“No! Not there! It’s...It’s too...Ahh~Sensitive…” she slurs, climaxing mid-sentence. She smiles drunkenly. “I’m sorry...Fratley…”

You grin and go back to slowly fucking her. You’re already on the verge of your own orgasm. After all, you just came not that long ago and her pussy muscles are squeezing you like a vice. You press about halfway in, as far as you can go, and announce “I’m gonna cum”.

“Already? Fine, go ahead,” she allows tartly.

You groan and blow your load. Having just came, Freya’s back to her “modest” mode and only winces slightly when your semen invades her pussy. Once you’re finished, you pull out. The backfill of cum follows suit...right onto the marble floor. You start to panic, but your lover soothes your concerns.

“Don’t worry, the servants know how to clean this kind of thing. You think the royalty aren’t complete sex addicts? I’ll just say this is Beatrix’s room, she’s always been rather slutty…”

The Burmecian turns around and faces you. “Alright, now it’s my turn to be in control. Kneel at the edge of the bed,” she demands with a stern look in her eyes. A part of you wants to say no and remain the dominant one, but then you remember that Freya could easily beat you into submission with her bare paws, so you end up obeying quietly. She lays down on her back and spreads her legs, giving you a full view of her cunt.

“I applaud you, human. It takes some pretty massive balls to be that assertive with a Dragon Knight. I won’t lie, it was nice.” Her compliments soothe your ears and make your cock jump back to life. “However, I’m still quite pissed that you denied me my orgasm when I most needed it. So, you’re going to take responsibility and make me cum until I’m satisfied. After that, we’ll get back to breeding.”

You stare at the silver slit in front of you. It’s so beautiful. You almost feel bad about not letting her cum earlier.

“Well, what are you waiting for? This opportunity doesn’t come every day, you know,” she says teasingly. Before you can lean forward and get started, however, Freya locks her legs behind your head and pulls forward, forcefully burying your face inside her cunt. The legs were the part of their body that dragoons trained the most, and you can tell firsthand just how powerful Freya’s were. There is no room to maneuver at all; you’re trapped with solid muscles surrounding your head and a soft pussy in your face. Seeing no other choice, you stick your tongue out and trace it around the inside of her pussy. The fur on her vulva tickles your lips as you get to work eating her out.

“Ahhh…” the Burmecian sighs contentedly. Her leg lock loosens ever so slightly, giving you enough room to breathe, at least. You notice that your nose is pressed right up against Freya’s clit. Using your newfound “freedom”, you rub your nose back and forth over her clit. You try to ignore the sweaty musk trapped inside her fur currently sending your hormones into overdrive and focus entirely on pleasing your lover.

“Oh, Gods, keep doing that…” she says when you touch a particularly sensitive spot, raising her voice slightly. “Fuck, you’re better than I expected, human…”

You would grin at her compliment, but your mouth is otherwise preoccupied. Your tongue may not be as slender or agile as a Burmecian’s, but your pussy eating skills are still something to behold.

You continue in this rhythm for a while. Four...Five...Six more orgasms later, Freya finally releases her legs’ grasp on your head. You seize the opportunity and take a few deep breaths.

“You’re not done yet. You just did such a good job at pleasing me that I’ve decided to reward you.” She pats the part of the bed next to her, inviting you to lay down there. You take her up on her offer and lay flat on your back, cock at full mast. She turns 180 degrees and positions herself on top of you, your dick in her face and her pussy in yours. Now that you’re not constricted by her legs, you get to use more than just your tongue and nose. You crane your neck forward, putting your mouth right on top of her pussy and your nose right on top of her asshole. You get back into the rhythm of lightly tonguefucking her, moving your tongue and face back in forth in alternating movements. You use one hand to grab her tail and the other to simply caress her defined back muscles. It’s an effective combination, and Freya grinds her ass against your face in an attempt to squeeze more pleasure out of you.

One furry hand wraps around the base of your cock while the other holds her fringe in place. The dragoon opens her mouth and takes the tip inside, her flat front teeth lightly scraping against the underside of your shaft. Due to the extra few inches of snout, Freya’s able to take a good chunk of your cock inside of her mouth before even touching her throat. As soon as she gags, she pulls back a little bit, knowing what her limits are. She focuses on the parts of your shaft in her muzzle, dancing her tongue along your skin with all the grace of a Dragon Knight. You’d throw your head back and moan, but there are more pressing matters at hand.

You and Freya continue this cycle of pleasuring and being pleasured in return until it becomes too much for you. You feel an orgasm coming, so you momentarily stop moving your tongue and pat the Burmecian’s furry ass, warning her. She gets the message, pulls her snout off of your dick and starts jerking it off while massaging your balls. You moan into her pussy and cum all over her face. Though you can’t see it, you can sense that she’s wearing a blank expression. Your orgasm slows and you remember your obligation, going right back to eating your lover out. Her hips spasm and she groans as another flood of clear girlcum gushes out of her pussy and onto your face. Finally, she rolls off of you and turns around, lying on her side face to face with you.

“That felt ethereal, human. I thank you.” Her proper manner of speech contrasts comically with the cum dripping down her snout, but you know that if you so much as giggle she’ll kick your ass. “The pressure of five years’ worth of sexual tension has finally been released. I would be honored to carry your child.” It’s nice to be held in such high regard by a classy Burmecian Dragon Knight. You start to get up but are stopped by a furry hand on your shoulder.

“You’ve worked hard enough. Just lay still, I’ll take care of it,” she whispers soothingly. Gracefully, she mounts you, positioning your cock in between the warm embrace of her muscular thighs. She lifts her hips and lines up your crown with the entrance to her pussy. You feel the heat radiating from her core as she starts to gently lower herself on your length. Slowly, inch by inch, your dick disappears inside her. She squeezes her eyes and mouth shut tight but doesn’t stop until you’re completely sheathed inside her cunt. Finally, you bottom out, the fur of her pussy lips kissing the base of your cock and tickling your balls. She pauses for a moment, breathing heavily as she locks her fingers with yours. Her claws gently dig into the skin of your hands, but you don’t care.

The dragoon lifts her hips up from yours, slightly picking up the pace. Since her hands are busy holding yours and not holding her body up, she has to rely entirely on her core muscles to do the work for her. As a Dragon Knight who’s spent collective weeks of her life training and building muscle mass, this is child’s play for her, but the way her muscles contract on an upwards motion squeezes your cock better than anything else up to this point. She pulls all the way out to the tip before lowering back down to the base, increasing speed a bit more.

The only downside to her abdomen’s vice-grip on your dick is that it makes pushing deeper inside a hell of a lot more difficult, meaning she has to exercise her muscles even more, creating a veritable feedback loop that makes the entrance to her womb nearly inaccessible.

Fuck, you’re already on the verge of another orgasm. Freya’s right, you really are a quickshot! Then again, you don’t think anyone could last long under the incredible pressure her body is producing.

“F-Freya...I’m about to…”

“It’s okay. Cum as much as you can,” she whispers warmly. She releases her grip from your hands and instead wraps them around your shoulders, pulling your face into the furry embrace of her breasts. You hug her back around her midriff, feeling her abdominal muscles flex from both inside and out. You moan into her chest and explode, the vice-grip of her cunt milking you for every drop. 

She doesn’t stop riding you, however, even after you finish cumming. In fact, she just uses your cum as lube to ride you even faster! Your groans and whimpers are muffled by the sea of furry breasts surrounding your head as you hold tighter onto her midriff. She uses your dick like a cheap toy, not giving a second thought to your feelings. Guess she hasn’t really worked out all of her frustrations quite yet…

Having just came, your cock is extremely sensitive, and the cum from your last orgasm does very little to offset the tightness of her muscles. Another climax follows hot on the trail of your last one. However, it still feels just as good as the first one, if not better, and you melt into a whimpering mess in the Dragon Knight’s arms. She rests for a moment, making sure that you’re completely done cumming before pulling off. A trail of hot white semen starts to ooze out of her furry cunt as she sits down in between your legs.

“Haa~I orgasmed at least four times...Could you tell?” You honestly couldn’t, given how tight she was normally. “Gods, I haven’t been this intimate since I was a teenager with Fratley.” The Burmecian looks down at your cock, still fully erect and throbbing, and chuckles. “Here, let me clean that off for you.”

Freya lays down on her belly, her mouth hovering right over your dick. She opens her mouth and gives you her signature style of graceful head, taking care to not drool a single drop of saliva. She slathers your length with her tongue, sucking out the last few drops of cum lingering in your shaft and swallowing them down. She teases your balls with her claws, touching all the right pressure points and shooting electricity through your body. Her slender tongue glides along your shaft and occasionally flicking out to taste the meeting point of your cock and balls.

You’re in absolute heaven. A Burmecian Dragon Knight is in between your legs, sucking your cock with such delicacy and grace you’d think she’d trained for it her whole life (which she has, in a way). You completely lose yourself to pure, wanton pleasure and groan as another load shoots out of your dick. Freya lets out a muffled “Oh!” sound when your cum hits the back of her throat, but she still sucks it down after the shock fades. Visible lumps form in her furry throat as she swallows every drop of your cum. The Burmecian releases her mouth’s grip on your cock with a wet _*pop!*_.

You have no intention of stopping now. You’re going to keep pumping this sexy dragoon full of cum until you pass out.

“I’m not sure if those first three creampies were enough. We should do a few more. You know, for the future of Burmecia and all that,” you say cynically.

“Yeah. The future of Burmecia,” she agrees in a similar tone.

“Do you want to take control again or should I?”

“I’ll do it. I liked that power high.”

The dragoon grabs your ass and lifts it until your entire body weight is being supported by your shoulders and upper back. Thankfully, the downy-soft mattress is there to help. Freya sees that your legs are still sticking up and she pushes them down against your shoulders, stretching muscles you never knew existed. Your entire body is now compacted in a rather helpless position, but your dick still fights against gravity and points skyward, which seems to be exactly what the Burmecian wanted. She spreads her legs, hovering her pussy over your cock as she grabs your ankles with clawed hands. You are trapped under her weight and completely at her mercy.

With godlike flexibility, Freya bends down, putting her lewdly grinning snout right in your face while maintaining her grip on your ankles. With a little help from her tail, she lines up your cock with her pussy and squats down, effectively pinning you in a Burmecian mating press. Her emerald green eyes are half lidded with lust as her entire face is shaded deep scarlet. Every part of her body is busy doing something to help tease you in some way. Her hands grip your ankles tightly, but she still strokes your calves, dragging her fur up and down your skin and leaving skin-deep scratches with her claws. Her foot talons, on the other hand, are firmly digging into the mattress, cutting deep into the stuffing and making her nearly immovable. Her tail wraps itself around your ballsack, gently squeezing it with the rhythm of her own heartbeat. The tip of the tail is busy fidgeting around, tickling your balls, taint, and even snaking down to your asshole a few times. Her perky breasts rub against your torso, teasing you with her erect nipples and silver fur. Her mouth is arguably the most active of all, licking your lips, planting kisses on your cheek and giving gentle nibbles to your earlobe before going back the other way and repeating the process. The bites on your ear feel the most enticing. Her rat-like Burmecian teeth grind into your skin, hard enough to hurt but not enough to pierce, for just a few seconds before going back. Of course, the whole time she’s squatting down and straightening back up with vigor, her abdominal and back muscles sandwiching your dick in a torturously pleasurable vice.

You find it impossible to believe that this woman is a sexually repressed 21-year-old and not an experienced 50-something cougar with a higher body count than she can remember. She knows exactly how to use every facet of her anatomy to please you, something that would only come with at least a few years of practice. There’s only so far you can go on natural talent...right?

The idea of impregnating a Burmecian fertility goddess is enough to push you over the edge. You begin to say something, but Freya already understands before you do, like she’s telepathic. The dragoon locks her lips around yours in a warm, furry kiss and slams her hips down on your cock. Her claws dig in a little bit deeper and her tail squeezes your balls a little bit tighter. You let out a muffled moan that echoes around her snout and cum as much as you can. The way this woman makes you feel...It’s pure bliss. That’s the only way to describe it.

Freya pulls herself up, releasing all of her grips on your body. The arousal in the air is still nearly palpable.

“Well, I had my fill of being in control. Would you like to take the reins again, human?” she asks, keeping her teasingly proper tone.

Instead of actually answering her, you stand up and wrap your arms around her waist. You don’t know if this is going to work, but it’s worth a try. To your great surprise, the dragoon is rather light despite being so powerful. Seizing the opportunity, you lift her up and position her pussy on top of your cock. She gives a small gasp in surprise, but otherwise says nothing. In fact, she seems to like it. You hold her in place with one arm and thrust your hips upward, piercing the Burmecian’s furry cunt. Her legs lock themselves behind your back, and you silently thank her for the additional support as her tail flicks back and forth wildly.

The only problem with this position is that it makes abundantly clear the few inches of height Freya has on you. You were expecting to be face to face with her and making out, but instead you stare head on at her (rather defined) collarbone. So, you improvise. You only need one arm to keep Freya in place, so, without stopping your hips, you snake your hand up and grab the Burmecian’s snow white hair, pulling it down along with her head. She grunts from the sudden sensation and you get an underneath look at her teeth. God, her snout is so inviting…

You hurry things along so you can get back to making out with your furry lover. You slam your hips with all the force you can muster, smacking your balls against her asshole. You both moan as you orgasm simultaneously.

Without letting go, you transition into the next position. You force her down onto the bed, trying to mimic her mating press for yourself. You pin her body beneath yours and restart thrusting your cock inside of her. With one hand, you pull her face closer to yours and fondle her breasts with the other. Your balls slap against her asshole with each downward thrust, and Freya uses her tail to tease them just like she did before. Every part of you wants to kiss, but you resist in favour of solidifying your dominance. You remember when she bit your ears during her own mating press and decide to mirror that. You crane your neck forward and nibble her creamy mouse-like ear with your lips.

“Ahh~Not my ears! They’re...too…” she hollers but is cut off by her own orgasm.

You can’t go on any longer. You’ve orgasmed so many times that you can’t even count them. With a final press downwards, you lock your lips around her snout and cum deep inside of her womb. Pleasure goes off like a firecracker inside both of you as you share a very intimate and personal moment.

When you’re finished, you collapse in bed, completely spent. The dragoon places a hand over her stomach and flashes a tired smile.

“The first half-human, half-Burmecian child...I’m proud to carry them inside of me.”

She plants a kiss on your forehead and falls asleep in your arms, with you quickly following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
